Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1/ Tag Team Terror
Tag Team Terror is an event that from Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1. The Tag Team Terror featured robot "teams" that fought in two-on-two battles. It started off as a head-to-head, round robin format with the best teams entering the final. Teams Team Champs Megabyte.png|Megabyte Eruption.png|Eruption Team Disc-Truction LastRites.jpg|Last Rites Hypnodisc.jpg|Hypno-Disc Team Animal Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse Foxicold.png|Foxic Team Rambot Storm 2.jpg|Storm 2 Tornado.jpg|Tornado Round 1 Team Champ vs Team Rambot The two rambots charged towards different opponents with Tornado attacking Megabyte and Storm 2 shooting straight into Eruption. Eruption manages to get underneath Storm 2 and flips it extremely high in the air, landing back in the arena. Tornado meanwhile shunted Megabyte around the arena but is also slashed by the full body spinner who knocks it over. Storm 2 struggles to self right, reversing into the pit release and fleeing Eruption. Megabyte begins to push Tornado across the arena only to be attacked by Storm 2 who came in from behind and rammed it. Eruption tries to flip Storm 2 but is intercepted by Tornado, Megabyte quickly disposed of during this. Tornado is flipped by Eruption who is attacked by Storm 2 soon afterwards who in turn is chucked out of the arena by Eruption. Tornado and Eruption remained with Eruption getting the upper hand flipping Tornado about, but a fatal error resulted in Eruption flipping Tornado over the pit and driving in itself. Winners: Team Rambot Team Disc-Truction vs Team Animal Last Rites made the first move hitting Meggamouse with Foxic charging in and hitting Last Rites. Hypno-Disc smashes into Foxic, only for the flywheel to deflect, Last Rites is then ganged up upon by Foxic and Meggamouse who flip them by the flame pit. Hypno-Disc smashes into Team Animal but is flipped as a result while Last Rite's bar causes the robot bounce and spin wildly. After regaining stability, Last Rites attacks Meggamouse with two powerful swipes but became unstable again, a third hit caused Last Rites to spin spastically and throw itself out of the arena. Hypno-Disc had struggled with Foxic who kept deflecting its attacks and rammed it about. Meggamouse came in from the side and chucked Hypno-Disc over, Team Animal proceeded to shunt Hypno-Disc towards the back of the arena, Meggamouse flipped both Foxic and Hypno-Disc, accidently immobilizing Foxic but managing to flip Hypno-Disc out. Winners: Team Animal Team Animal vs Team Rambot Storm 2 rams into Meggamouse only for Meggamouse to flip, missing Storm 2 and throwing itself back. Tornado, meanwhile, fought Foxic but is pushed around. Both Foxic and Tornado are eventually flipped by the floor flipper. Storm 2 attempts to attack Meggamouse again but misses it opportunity and slams into the arena wall where Meggamouse flips Storm 2 out. Foxic shunts Tornado around before its partner Meggamouse flips Tornado around the arena before getting rid of Tornado once and for all with an out of the arena. Winner: Team Animal Team Champ vs Team Disc-Truction Megabyte turned and attacked the side of Last Rites with Hypno-Disc coming in to slice into Eruption. However as all three spinners were on the floor flipper as it then flipped the three spinners high causing them to bash onto the ground and spin wildly. Eruption took advantage on the upside down Hypno-Disc and proceeded to flip them out. Megabyte was toppled and couldn't self right as Last Rites gained mobility and bashed into Eruption. Eruption fought back and flipped Last Rites over and over again, this caused problems with its stability as its bar hit the ground everytime. Eruption flipped Last Rites into the sidewall but was hit as a result but a second flip managed to take off one of Last Rite's tires. Now crippled, Last Rites was bullied by Eruption who secures victory for Team Champ by chucking Last Rites out. Winner: Team Champ Team Disc-Truction vs Team Rambot Team Rambot performed a pincer movement on Last Rites, slamming Last Rites into its partner, Hypno-Disc. Last Rites is shunted on top of Tornado but soon is pushed off by Storm 2. As Tornado tackled Hypno-Disc, Storm 2 bullied and controlled Last Rites around the arena. Eventually, Storm 2 shunts Last Rites into Hypno-Disc and Tornado, damaging both. Storm 2 slams Last Rites into the side walls as Tornado was battered by Hypno-Disc. Storm 2 gone in behind and slammed Last Rites out of the arena. Now Team Rambot ganged up on Hypno-Disc shoving it around the arena, toppling Hypno-Disc over before eventually both rambots charged at Hypno-Disc and thrown it out of the arena. Winners: Team Rambot Team Animal vs Team Champ Eruption quickly flipped Foxic over but is charged at and flipped by Meggamouse as a respone as Meggabyte came forth and attacked Team Animal. Upon self righting Eruption took revenge on Meggamouse flipping it about and almost flipping Meggamouse out of the arena. Foxic is bashed away and sent towards Eruption who flips Foxic as a response. Erupion gets underneath and flips Fioxic some more before charging towards the side wall and flipping Foxic out. Meggamouse was pinned and battered by the deadly spinner of Megabyte. Meggamouse is eventually flipped onto the side wall where it was balanced and was slowly tipped over and out. Winner: Team Champ Final The final saw Team Rambot and Team Champ face one another as the more impressive robots, whilst also acting as a vengeance battle. All four robots came out with Megabyte targetting Tornado and Eruption separating Storm 2 from the fray and proceeding to get underneath it darting towards the side wall and flipping Storm 2 out. Megabyte's spinner managed to knock Tornado over leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Eruption flipped Tornado over and ten flipped Megabyte over by accident, this allowed Tornado to shunt Eruption towards the side wall pinning them. Eruption gets away and flips Megabyte over again allowing for them to assist in attacking Tornado. The two slammed Tornado about until, Megabyte is caught on the floor flipper causing it to be flipped over again. Eruption, however, secured victory by ramming Tornado into the side wall and flipping them out of the arena. Winner: Team Champ Trivia *This is the first episode to have the opening. *Many clips in the intro use the Tag Team Terror battles. Category:Extreme Series 1